


¿Cómo acabé así?

by pocky123



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sandalphon Genderbender, Sandalphon es mujer, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky123/pseuds/pocky123
Summary: Mientras Lucifer descansa, Lucilius logra alterar a Sandalphon para su beneficio... Y tal vez para Lucifer también.
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucilius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	1. La cuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Lucifer descansa, Lucilius logra alterar a Sandalphon para su beneficio... Y tal vez para Lucifer también.

El gran laboratorio de Lucilius se encontraba abarrotado de ángeles andando de un lado al otro, siempre tenían en cuenta que el astral no perdonaba un segundo de retraso.

Mientras huían, muchos hablaban con una de las dos creaciones de Lucilius: Lucifer.

Muchos rumores apuntaban a su próximo paso al primarca supremo, pero su compañero creado, Belial, estaba en mismas condiciones.

Aunque Lucifer siempre fue el hombre con mayor paciencia en toda Canaán, nunca mostraba emoción alguna; en el camino únicamente se dedicaba a orientar y aconsejar con lo que sabía, dejando un poco apartada su lectura sobre unos apuntes entregados por el peliblanco dirigente.

—Por ahora tendré unos minutos de paz —suspiró, logrando sentarse en el escritorio de su habitación y completar su lectura.

Conforme pasaba las páginas, un papel junto a un lápiz hacían compañía para trazar a su futura creación. Sabía que entraría en problemas con Lucilius al tomar la cuna de creación sin permiso, pero sentía la necesidad de un compañero.

Una vez finalizado su trazo y la lectura, logró escabullirse hacia la cuna para depositar un molde de su apreciado deseo, echando a andar su mente con cada deseo.

Tuvieron que pasar semanas donde Lucifer ocultaba su presencia y aparentaba la cuna vacía, pero olvidaba que el azabache también rondaba el sitio.

Acabando múltiples informes para entregar hechos a mano con pluma y tinta, un grito retumbante por toda la isla logró hacer que derramara el líquido y estropear la última página.

—Por los cielos, estoy muerto —murmuró mientras ponía los dedos entintados previamente en su frente, pasándola hacia su cabello y mancharlo de un color negro.

Con ese despiste, salió hacia la cuna entre pequeñas risas de los demás, dejando el porte sereno por segundos hasta alcanzar el sitio donde, supuso bien, provenía el grito.

Belial y Lucilius, ambos esperando frente la cuna, miraron con sorpresa al recién llegado para acabar en risas que descolocaron al último.

— ¿Hay algo en mí que cause gracia alguna? —Susurró mientras miraba a los otros dos, sintiendo después algo viscoso en sus dedos.

—Lo siento, Luci... —lamentó a medias Belial por una nueva carcajada que contagió al mayor de los peliblancos.

—Creí que tenía más diferencia ahora con eso —burló Lucilius mientras hacía en señas las líneas de tinta desde la frente hacia el cabello blanco.

— ¡Es suficiente! —exasperó Lucifer, deteniendo las risas y avanzando a la cuna.

El suave toque hacia las plumas hacia saber el estado de la creación dentro de esta, logrando la calma de Lucifer al ser tocada con la mano limpia y su mejilla izquierda en una de tantas plumas.

—Sobre eso quería hablar... —demandó, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el otro. — ¡Sabes que las cunas deben de estar bajo mi supervisión, _Tintafer_.

La burla hecha fue ignorada nuevamente, pero tomando esta vez la atención de todos los presentes.

—Lo sé, pero decidí crear a un compañero para ayudarnos mutuamente —comentó suavemente mientras Belial y Lucilius quedaban en shock.

—P-pero... —gritó Belial, intentando excusar su locura.

—Lo hice llenando los formularios, no creí necesario la autorización si era solamente un intento mío.

Tal respuesta de Lucifer dejó sin habla, mismo que tomó venganza de Belial cuando limpió sus dedos entintados en la espalda y de Lucilius al tomar la manga y limpiar sus rastros de tinta.

—Sería mejor que dejen el nido crecer, yo lo estaré vigilando.

Una vez dichas tales palabras, Lucifer se retiró, pero siendo inconsciente de que Lucilius podría hacer "trampa" en su creación.

Acercó su frente y sintió que lentamente se formaba un chico, pero decidió hacer que cambiara a su contraparte sin perder su esencia.

Cada día que Lucifer no estaba cerca del nido, era aprovechado por Lucilius y crear a una mujer con el molde que Lucifer tomó para su "compañero".

Al pasar los días, Lucifer tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su creación, pero era descartado al notar lo saludable que estaba sin ningún contratiempo.

Su más grande deseo sobre aprender nuevas emociones había comenzado al depositar el molde de un chico en aquel nido de plumas, pero su reto iniciaría al abrirse y recibir a dicha creatura en brazos.

Belial también aprovechaba a malcriar dicho ser, tomando a Lucilius para hacer que le explicara las influencias de ambos y dar más para un deleite que sería grandioso para todos.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Cada noche, Lucifer notaba las influencias ajenas a él, rogando que no fueran tantas para alterarlo y ser destruido en el proceso, pero el suave arrullo del viento entre las plumas fue suficiente para responderle.

Sus ansias y malas sospechas fueron expulsadas cada noche que dormía cerca del nido, alejando a todo intruso que quisiera dañarlos.

Las suaves nanas que cantaba antes del avistamiento de un plácido sueño eran bien recibidas por el ser, sabiendo que no sería usado en batallas y se rodearía de paz. 

Dentro de aquel nido, una joven de cabellos castaños alborotados respiraba acompasadamente. Reflejaba tanta calma en su semblante y acomodada dónde supuso estaría su creador, además de alejarse cuando sentía otras auras ajenas.

Había pasado tal locura de sentirse primero un varón, alguien que respaldaría a quien la crease para acabar con gestos tan delicados y manos sumamente finas.

No sabía los nombres de aquellas personas, pero una inspiraba seguridad y dos provocaban terror; sentía que los últimos habían alterado algo para acabar de dicha forma.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Nuevamente pasaron los días dónde Lucifer cambiaba todos los planes de Lucilius y Belial, su oficina había Sido movida cerca de la cuna.

Ambos esperaban un descuido del otro para acercarse, aunque cuatro presencias hicieron imposible la jugada.

Cerca de lucifer había dos parejas, cada uno de ellos con los colores que relacionarían a la naturaleza; ellos eran Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel y Michael.

Ambas damas estaban acariciando la cuna bajo la atenta y amorosa mirada de Lucifer, pero Uriel y Raphael cuidaban todo movimiento por los ruidos del viento y tierra.

Las advertencias dadas por Uriel hicieron a Lucifer moverse hacia la cuna; mientras el oyente del viento susurraba las palabras del par amenazante por precaución.


	2. ¿Sandalphon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer se da cuenta muy tarde de las influencias dadas por Belial y Lucilius, trayendo de la cuna a una chica con las características de su compañero.

La habitación de la cuna estaba medianamente llena. En la misma había siete presencias dispuestas a recibir lo que Lucifer haya creado.

Las caras ansiosas de Gabriel y Michael que nunca separaron sus manos por la emoción estaban brillando, al mismo tiempo que molestaban a los dos involucrados con la cuna.

Belial suspiró molesto, estaba llevando mucho tiempo la apertura y nacimiento del acompañante; tal era su desesperación que apenas lograba aliviarlo al bromear con Lucilius apretando una de sus redondas nalgas. Su cara fue molesta para después evadir la mirada de Belial y pisar su pie, dando por finalizada la broma.

Tras dicha pisada, como si fuese la señal, el nido fue abriéndose hasta derramar muchas plumas de múltiples colores suaves hasta hacer notar un ser cubierto por unas alas que, al extenderse lentamente, pasaron del blanco a un tono café, mismo que se reflejó en el cabello.

Lo que sorprendió a todos fue que la criatura estaba intentando ponerse en pie mientras la túnica se adhería a su forma. Las curvas suaves sin pronunciar fueron el detonante para Lucilius y Belial que sonrieron discretamente al lograr su objetivo.

Los pasos torpes de dicha chica se detuvieron al caer sobre los brazos enguantados de Lucifer, mismo que la abrazó y recibió alegremente.

— ¡Es hermosa, Lucifer! —Admiró Gabriel, misma que ayudó en equilibrar a la inocente chica.

—Creo que tendrás que elegir un nuevo nombre —sugirió Michael, ayudando a su compañera con la castaña.

—No, creo que le queda perfecto el nombre —sentenció, dando el suave toque a la mejilla delicada y lograr atraer la atención hacia él —. Tu nombre es Sandalphon.

—S-San... Sandal... Sandalphon —tartamudeó con esfuerzo la chica, siendo abrazada por Lucifer junto a las dos chicas más.

—Así es, Sandy... —canturreó Gabriel.

—Al menos serás fuerte, niña —murmuró mientras pasaba los dedos por los cabellos castaños, mismos que se alborotaban más con cada toque.

Raphael y Uriel no creían tal cosa, pero se alegraban por Lucifer. Estaban ansiosos por el chico, pero no se decepcionaron con la chica que, igualmente, se encargarían de entrenar.

—Lamento interrumpir tu alegría, Lucifer —cortó Lucilius, mismo que atrajo todas la atención hacia él. —Ahora que tienes a Sandalphon, tendrás que cargar con el peso de Primarca Supremo.

Con tales palabras, procedió a retirarse seguido de Belial, quien de forma extraña intentaba ocultar algo estando cerca del mayor.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

A pesar de que no estaba mentalmente preparado para una compañera, Lucifer nunca despreció a Sandalphon.

Gabriel y Michael se encargaban sobre la parte de educarse como una arcángel, pero una vez que Uriel y Raphael llegaban era quedar molida a golpes y cansada por sus entrenamientos intensivos.

La parte de mayor tranquilidad para el primarca y su creatura era cuando tomaban café; al principio Sandalphon no gustaba por el sabor tan malo, pero con la práctica se encargaba de hacerlo y cuidar las plantas del mismo.

—Disculpe, Lucifer-sama —interrumpió Sandalphon la distracción del mencionado, atrayendo la vista sorprendida hacia ella.

— ¿Hay algo mal? —Inquirió con el primer instinto de preocupación, no sabía que necesitaba.

— ¡No, no hay nada mal! —apresuró con un grito algo sorprendido, además de negar con cabeza y manos. —En realidad, quería preguntar algo.

La duda quedó en Lucifer, estaba siendo muy expresivo con Sandalphon, más de lo que hubiera gustado. Con un gesto de su mano, dejó a la chica proceder.

—E-esto... —desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, pero logró tomar el meñique de Lucifer con el suyo —me preguntaba si podía explicarme algo, pero no en este sitio donde cualquiera puede malpensar de usted.

Tales palabras dejaron más sorprendido a Lucifer; claramente había hecho a Sandalphon muy directa, pero notaba que en cosas que no entendía era muy nerviosa.

—Si es sobre tu cuerpo... —fue cortado por el dedo índice de Sandalphon sobre sus labios, además de notar un puchero en su cara.

—"Si es sobre tu cuerpo, te aconsejo preguntar con Mika o Gaby", ¿no es así? —completó la castaña, notando el asentimiento de Lucifer —. Estoy harta de la misma evasiva, ¿por lo menos puedes esforzarte en contestar algo por tu cuenta?

Los reproches le causaban una marea emocional al pobre peliblanco, aunque cruzar sus ojos azul cielo con los rubíes de Sandalphon causaban algo que no podía explicar.

Con un resoplido, la castaña se retiró, pero tomando nueva dirección.

— ¿Hacia dónde crees que vas, Sandalphon? —reprochó el primarca, notando a la morena girarse y ver la molestia.

—Iré con Lucilius para un examen, eso iba a preguntar antes de tu absurda evasiva.

Retomando sus pasos, Sandalphon caminó hacia el consultorio de Lucilius, siendo seguida no tan lejos por Lucifer.

Con la mano izquierda en el hombro de Sandalphon, pasaron para notar a Lucilius listo para examinarla.

—Por amor a los cielos... —susurró Lucilius, ocultando su molestia con decepción —, deberías esperar afuera, Lucifer.

—Y tú no deberías revisarla —contraatacó, dejando sorprendidos a los otros presentes.

No era un secreto para Lucifer las miradas lujuriosas y los intentos de tomar sexualmente a Sandalphon por parte de Lucilius, tomando un papel más protector con ella cada que era su chequeo.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella al tener la bata, Lucilius comenzó a examinarla, haciendo que Lucifer respirara en el resto y distraerlo antes de la última zona.

Teniendo a la chica con la piernas apoyadas firmemente y sus piernas separadas, el ojiazul mayor examinó la parte íntima de Sandalphon mientras pasaba muy provocativo su dedo a su entrada; para la mala fortuna del mayor, Lucifer notó el toque por los gestos de Sandalphon y dio por terminado el chequeo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

—Espera, ¿Lucilius que qué? —Inquirió, no podía con la sorpresa de las formas abruptas de acabar cada examen físico 

—Yo te había moldeado como chico, pero Lucilius se involucró demasiado para hacerte como eres ahora, una dama —confesó, apartando su mirada de la rojiza.

—Pero sigo sin entender una cosa —murmuró Sandalphon, intentando pasar el nudo en su garganta —, ¿por qué siento raro cuando Lucilius pasa su dedo en esa zona? —confesó sin mirar a Lucifer, evitando esta vez su vista y tacto.

Con un suspiro, logró ponerla de pie y llevarla dentro, diciendo algo que la dejó sorprendida:

—Te enseñaré ahora mismo.


	3. Toque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con las dudas sobre los toques de Lucilius, Sandalphon intenta aprender sin intentar saltar sobre las caderas de Lucifer.

—Lo primero que harás es retirarte la ropa a excepción de la interior —instruyó Lucifer, mirando las mejillas de Sandalphon pasar a un tono rojo.

Tomando la oportunidad de hacer tal indicación dentro de su propia habitación, reapareció ante el ojiazul con las prendas indicadas previamente.

—No me mires así... —Rogó mientras intentaba cubrirse la ropa interior, se sentía más expuesta.

Escuchando el suspiro, Sandalphon se acercó a Lucifer y se sentó en su regazo, dando la espalda para evitar seguir pasando más vergüenza.

Los brazos de Lucifer la rodearon, sintiendo a cómo se relajaba. La cabeza de Sandalphon rozó la del albino con tanta tranquilidad.

—Sandy, no se te ocurra dormir —advirtió antes de deslizar un dedo por la columna vertebral, logrando un suspiro y que se acomodara.

—Bien, explícame —susurró mientras se intentaba parar, siendo detenida por Lucifer.

—Te pido disculpas porque estaré tocado tu cuerpo de una forma más... "Obscena" —indicó, impidiendo ser interrumpido antes de retirar la tela que cubría los pechos.

A pesar de que su cara estaba sonrojada, no huyó al tacto, esperó el tiempo necesario a Lucifer.

—Sonaré un poco tonto, pero tus pechos son exactamente de la medida favorita de Lucilius —confesó, haciendo incomodar a la castaña que intentó cubrirse en el mismo sitio donde estaban las manos de Lucifer. —Además, de que tus caderas se hicieron fuertes con la ayuda de esos entrenamientos.

—No sé si planeas avergonzarme o halagarme.

Las risas de ambos fueron suficientes hasta que la cadera femenina rozó con la ingle de Lucifer, ocultando la cabeza en los cabellos castaños de Sandalphon.

—Sandalphon... Ponte de pie un momento... —masculló mientras sus palabras chocaban con la nuca de ella.

Acatando la orden, ella decidió sentarse en la silla no notada al inicio, tomando asiento y ver algo no esperado en Lucifer.

Con unas respiraciones calmando su ser, evitó rotundamente que la joven cubriera su cuerpo para entender más exactamente el objetivo no dicho de Lucilius.

—Ahora... Pasemos a tu habitación, será más seguro de cualquier visitante —dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos desde la espalda de la ojirroja, haciendo que las alas cubrieran mejor la vista.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Desde fuera, Lucilius y Belial miraban las acciones de Sandalphon respecto a Lucifer, deseando que él no estuviera para poder poseer a la chica.

Logrando identificar el placer en la cara del ojiazul, Lucilius tuvo que contenerse de ir y quitarle a la ojirroja; sabía que Lucifer los alejaba porque cambió el molde para su beneficio, a pesar de la sobreprotección en cada chequeo.

— ¿Por qué no intentas moldear una chica? Podría ser mejor que ella —sugirió Belial, notando la ira en su acompañante.

—Ella será mía, lo quiera Lucifer o no.

—Como sea —desvió la mirada, siendo ignorada la incomodidad en el tema.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

—Entonces... —murmuró Sandalphon mientras veía a Lucifer, intentaba entender ahora que ambos estaban desnudos y con una cierta distancia entre ellos —, dices que Lucilius intentaba violarme usando su... —intentó explicarse con señas, notando el asentimiento del peliblanco.

Inmediatamente entendió todo cuando juntó sus piernas. Lucilius intentaba tomarla antes que su creador para reclamarla, pero su fortuna la dejaba cerca de Lucifer.

Soltando un suspiro, Lucifer comenzó a andar hacia sus prendas dobladas e intentar vestirse, pero una mano lo detuvo.

— ¿Hay alguna duda o algo? —susurró mientras le daba la espalda, pero fue detenido por una mano.

—Hagámoslo... —las palabras salieron firmemente de Sandalphon, impresionando a Lucifer.

—Sandalphon, aún no estás lista para eso —reprochó, pero fue la morena no cedía.

—Entiendo que Lucilius me quiere para él, pero... —la suave mano se deslizó hasta lograr entrelazar sus dedos con los de Lucifer —yo te quiero, más allá de esto que me enseñaste.

Lucifer dejó de intentar vestirse, deshaciéndose nuevamente de la ropa para girarse y abrazar a Sandalphon. Intentaba negarse todos los sentimientos hacia ella, pero sabía que pronto tendría que aceptarla porque amaba sus expresiones y su ser entero.

Por el impulso tímido, los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso inocente que demostraba sus sentimientos.

—Sandalphon, aún no es el momento, pero llegará pronto —susurró sobre los labios de ella mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Con un asentimiento, Sandalphon se separó y comenzó a vestirse, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla tras unos labios besar su espalda.

—También te quiero, Sandalphon.

La sonrisa en Sandalphon fue tal que decidió acostarse con Lucifer abrazándola, cayendo dormidos sin importar su alrededor.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Algunos días después, Sandalphon seguía hablando con Michael y Gabriel sin tocar el asunto de Lucifer, pero ambas primarcas lograron sacar un pequeño sonrojo en la castaña.

—Creímos que no se corresponderían —divagó Michael, aunque ocultar su sorpresa fue en vano.

—Es verdad, pero noto a Lucifer más expresivo —murmuró Gabriel a las otras dos.

—Por cierto... —interrumpió la morena, atrayendo la atención. — ¿Alguna vez intentó Lucilius propasarse con alguna de las dos?

Ambas únicamente asintieron, pero el gesto triste decía más. Sandalphon se arrepintió inmediatamente y explicó lo que pasaba entre los tres; no ocultaba detalles sobre cada chequeo con el intento fallido.

Quienes no opinaban lo mismo fueron Uriel y Raphael; los primarcas de la tierra y el viento, respectivamente, buscaban no dejar solas a las chicas bajo ninguna circunstancia e impidiendo las charlas privadas con Lucilius o Belial. El dolor de aquellas veces donde ambas serpientes casi conseguían su objetivo quedó profundamente marcado.

—Es un alivio que siga entera, Lucifer —halagó Uriel, sin dejar de ver la cara de Michael.

—Por lo menos estará protegida —suspiró mientras miraba a Gabriel.

—Si me lo preguntan, harían linda pareja con ellas —bromeó a medias, logrando ocultar a tiempo una risilla tras la taza con café.

Sin notarlo hasta ser tarde, Belial logró dejar inconscientes a las tres chicas y cargar con Sandalphon en su hombro. Sintió el peligro una vez alejado de tanto ajetreo por las dos chicas inconscientes y Lucifer buscando a _"Sandy"_ , aprovechando la sombra de los árboles aledaños para desaparecer y caminar donde acordó con Lucilius.

Por momentos Belial deseaba que la joven estuviera lejos del astral, pero no quería problemas con ambos hombres: con Lucifer por el secuestro y Lucilius por ir sin ella.

—Lo siento, niña, pero tengo que ocultarte y expiarme con Lucifer —tras dichas palabras, decidió desviarse para evitar una tragedia.


	4. Temor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al notar su más grande error y otros pagando las consecuencias, Belial decide tomar acciones.

El azabache logró esconderla tras la cuna, antes de ir hacia Lucifer y confesar todo lo que Lucilius deseaba de ella. Para suerte suya, nadie rondaba el pasillo para lograr irse a su destino.

—Belial —mencionó una voz tan neutra que conocía bien. Maldijo en sus adentros que el astral lo atrapara, pero creando una mentira rápida en su mente.

— ¡Oh, Cilius! —llamó mientras se giraba, siendo recibido por la frialdad del mencionado.

Logró llevarse un golpe y ser reprendido, protegiendo a Sandalphon de un trágico destino al ver que su anterior acompañante se perdió a la vista. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

— ¿En dónde está ella Belial? —Replicó Lucifer a punto de golpearlo, siendo detenido por las primarcas.

—La dejé escondida donde Lucilius menos espera —bufó mientras evitaba la vista de él —, está en el salón de la cuna.

No esperó otra palabra antes de salir volando hacia dicho sitio, abriendo con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible. 

Ya dentro caminó por todo el alrededor hasta ver un mechón castaño que conocía bien, pero antes de tocarla fue amenazado por un tridente que conocía bien. Sabía que Lucilius no se rendiría fácilmente, jugando su estrategia al ocultar las alas y abrazar a la castaña.

Una queja vino del mayor, pero sonriendo al notar a su chica reaccionar levemente; ella nunca fue amante de la violencia, causando que cualquier ruido relacionado a eso le despertara.

—Cifer... —balbuceó antes de sonreír y dar un ligero beso.

Verlos con tales gestos lo enfadó, intentando atacarlo en la espalda y frustrándose al ver los brazos ajenos alrededor. Quería aprovecharse antes de que sucediera eso, siendo tarde ahora; los sentimientos de ambas creaciones habían florecido y era casi imposible romper dicho lazo.

—Por ahor ganas, Lucifer —amenazó el peliblanco mayor, sin dejar de ver la cara femenina con deleite ante el pánico que transmitía —, pero no la descuides o seré yo quien la posea.

Tras varios minutos, Lucifer y Sandalphon volvían a su hogar, pero deteniéndose primero ella. Durante todo el camino evitó mirarlo, sentía vergüenza por dejarse secuestrar de forma absurda y ser amenazados por Lucilius.

—Sandy... —llamó suavemente, pero no hubo respuesta.

Intentó acercarse, pero únicamente escuchó sollozos; sabía del dolor que cargaba y quería deshacerlo, evitar que las lágrimas rodaran desde sus rojizos ojos y acabaran en el suelo. Siendo totalmente consciente, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, dejando que derramara en su pecho las lágrimas.

El sentimiento fue más grande en el abrazo, pero el consuelo de Lucifer superó todo lo que dejó Lucilius. De forma tímida y con cuidado, logró abrazar a Lucifer, quien acabó cargándola para calmarla.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tras varios días, Sandalphon había dejado ese resplandor que la caracterizaba y estaba aferrada a Lucifer. Si intentaban separarse por un segundo, la morena salía corriendo para regresar a su brazo.

Belial había lamentado el trauma, buscando hacerle compañía a puerta cerrada cuando el primarca supremo tenía asuntos a día completo.

Aunque no transmitía la misma calma, Belial logró distraerla por lo menos hasta llegada la noche y Lucifer entraba por la puerta principal.

Maldecía mil y un veces a Lucilius por la extrema posesividad sobre aquella creatura donde su vista acabará fijada.

—Lucifer... —llamó el azabache, siendo escuchado por el susodicho. —Los voy a sacar de aquí junto con los primarcas.

—Te ayudaré de la forma que pueda, por la seguridad de nosotros.

Con esa promesa ante una dormida Sandalphon, el acuerdo de sacarlos vivos valdría la pena.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tuvo que pasar un mes antes de ver nuevamente a Belial, pero algo no estaba bien con él. No dio más de tres pasos ante el primarca y su compañera para caer desmayado en el suelo.

Horas después despertó en una cama y su torso descubierto, no recordaba en absoluto lo que sucedió tras verlos esperar una respuesta. Lo primero que vio fue un paño blanco en su frente y una mano delicada retirarse.

—Sandy... —masculló adolorido, notando a la chica reaccionar con un pequeño susto.

—Menos mal despertaste, Bel-kun —suspiró aliviada, aunque cubrió su boca ante el diminutivo.

Belial atinó a soltar una pequeña risa, tranquilizándola; era la primera vez que le llamaban de distinta forma a los usuales insultos.

Su respiración se logró acompasar, tomando su tiempo para hablar con Sandalphon hasta la llegada de Lucifer, quien miró extrañado la cercanía de ambos.

—Lucifer, logré liberarlos —murmuró una vez el primarca quedó cerca y la ojirroja se paró cerca de la ventana.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó el peliblanco, no entendía las palabras que decía.

—Los primarcas y tú pueden irse de Canaán —comentó para ver sonreír a su compañero, deteniéndolo antes de hacer nuevos planes —, pero antes debes demostrar que Sandalphon ya no es pura.

La cara de Lucifer se fue apagando, pero sabía la promesa que hizo con Sandalphon. Con el corazón en la mano le prometió esperarla, aunque fue un pretexto para prepararse él mismo.

—La condición para sacarlos era que me quedaría como el desahogante íntimo de Lucilius —explicó bajo la mirada curiosa, sorprendida y confundida de Lucifer —, pero Sandalphon tiene que dejar de ser pura ante la vista de Lucilius en la próxima vez que toque su consulta.

Sabía que era en unos días, pero tenía mejor idea para darle una lección al astral entrometido entre ellos dos.

—Belial, sé que es mucho pedir —susurró Lucifer, notando la distracción de Sandalphon —, ¿puedo encargarte algo para Sandalphon en su próxima consulta? Haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré después.

Explicando su plan de tomarla ante Lucilius, Belial retuvo su carcajada ante dos motivos: nunca esperó un descaro tan grande de Lucifer y quería evitar que ella supiera de tal locura.

Belial se retiró cuando su estabilidad volvió, prometiendo entre letras a Lucifer el cumplir su petición para una pequeña gran venganza contra el astral.

—Vamos a descansar, tengo sueño —rogó Sandalphon, apoyando su mejilla en una de las alas del ojiazul.

—Es tarde también —reflexionó mientras cargaba a la castaña en su espalda para ingresar a la cabaña que servía de hogar.


	5. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con una amenaza contra Lucifer y Sandalphon por parte de Lucilius, ambos deciden "avanzar".

Tras varios días, Sandalphon tuvo varios intentos de llegar lejos con Lucifer; había logrado desencadenar su excitación tras varios besos y algunos toques, pero acababa siempre en dormir juntos abrazados. La única ocasión donde casi abandonaba su pureza fue cuando el peliblanco la encontró dormida solamente con una manta, siendo taladrado por su lujuria a reclamarla de esa forma que ambos deseaban. 

Los intentos por parte de ambos nunca fueron discretos, menos con los otros cuatro presentes. Uriel había reprochado que usaran una habitación y Sandalphon se escondía entre las alas marrones o su capucha. Aunque todo regaño fue en vano, los primarcas del viento y la tierra supieron el reto de Lucilius al acosar a Lucifer para saber sus actos tan desinhibidos.

—Ahora entiendo todo... —susurró Raphael, denotando el cansancio en su voz.

—Perdonen haberlos incomodado, no quería lograr eso —movió la cabeza a los lados, aunque parecía más una disculpa a sí mismo.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué no lo hacen ahora? —Inquirió Uriel, señalando indirectamente hacia la pelvis de Lucifer

Aunque intentó cubrir su erección, acabó riéndose apenado junto a los otros.

Tras haberse ido los cuatro invitados, la castaña notó que no estaba por ningún lado el peliblanco, decidiendo llamarlo sin tener respuesta alguna.

— ¡Luci-san! —gritó, siendo aún ignorada por el otro.

La preocupación se estaba mostrando en su rostro, pero ligeros ruidos de la despensa llamaron su atención. No conocía ninguno de aquellos ruidos, pero sí la voz.

— ¿Lucifer? —Inquirió tras dar dos toques a la puerta.

Tras no recibir respuesta, decidió irse a la habitación por el tiempo dado en el cielo.

—Ya es tarde... —balbuceó tras ver el cielo estrellado y la luna.

Miró bien el paisaje hasta notar algo irregular, lo que parecían ser dos círculos brillantes por la luz irradiada de su habitación. Con temor a un mal presentimiento, decidió salir sin sus botas ni pantalones holgados y correr dónde había escuchado la voz de él.

— ¡Lucifer! —miró nuevamente aterrada hacia una de las ventanas más cercanas y vio el mismo resplandor.

Sus ojos reflejaban terror, decidiendo hacer un último esfuerzo al correr hacia la habitación del ojiazul, abriendo sin previo aviso y esconderse en las mantas. Sollozó de miedo hasta dormirse, ni siquiera había sentido a Lucifer llegar, siendo abrazada con ternura.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

—L-Lucifer... —llamó entre sueños la castaña, sintiendo el vacío a su espalda.

—Despierta, Sandalphon —escuchó que susurraban a su oído, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Con esfuerzo, la ojirroja logró despertarse, estirándose y sentir unas caderas bajo las suyas. Inmediatamente se sonrojó y decidió intentar levantarse, pero fue detenida hasta escuchar de nuevo esa voz que la tranquilizaba.

—Buen día, Sandalphon —murmuró Lucifer en el hombro descubierto de ella, depositando un beso en el lugar.

—Buen día... —fueron las únicas palabras antes de sentir dos dedos entrar a su boca.

Sintiendo esa excitación nuevamente, atinó a tomar el rojizo listón y el adorno del guante de Lucifer. Sabía que había pensado en tomarlo desprevenido para reclamarse mutuamente, pero la armadura liviana de Sandalphon no permitía mucho.

A pesar de sentir la mano derecha colarse entre sus pliegues, no evitó que fueran más lejos; las sensaciones sobre el pequeño capullo entre sus piernas logró hacer que se separasen y accedieran más los dos intrusos.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

—L-Luci... Lucifer... —Los pequeños gemidos brotaban de su boca, sin realmente despertarse.

El aludido entró a su habitación, pero la vista que le regalaban en su cama era única e inesperada: la dulce Sandalphon dormida y con algún sueño erótico.

La garganta del peliblanco se secó; había tardado en librarse de la erección y sufría de una nueva por la vista. Había sentido presencias ajenas y salió a investigar sin hallar nada, pero sospechaba que su pequeña pervertida supiera algo.

Decidiendo despertarla, subió a la cama y, colocándose sobre la ojirroja, la movió suavemente por el brazo.

—Sandalphon, despierta —masculló, repitiendo por segunda vez la acción.

Lo único obtenido fue un par de piernas cruzadas y ser tirado sobre ella, resonando de ambos un gemido.

El gemido de Lucifer logró despertarla, sintiendo extraña la sensación de cabello cerca de su cuello, pero logró silenciarse cuando sintió a Lucifer moverse en su contra.

—Por los cielos... Sandalphon... —susurra entre gemidos Lucifer, logrando dejarla con el suéter puesto.

Sin preguntar antes, pasó sus manos por los pechos aún cubiertos por tela y apretarlos, obteniendo más sonidos dulces de su Sandy.

Con algo de esfuerzo, ella logró separarse de Lucifer y notar sus ojos oscuros por el placer, decidiendo darle una liberación a su adolorida polla oculta entre las telas.

—Descúbrelos... —Dicha orden la confundió, pero un apretón sobre un pecho dejó claro a qué se refería.

Retiró su última prenda, dejando expuestos sus senos antes de ser apretados por Lucifer. No había esperado tales acciones de él, pero sentía más sensibles sus pechos y decidiendo acariciar la punta de Lucifer cada vez que quedaba expuesta.

Las sensaciones abrumaban a la castaña, entendía a medias todo y su única ancla era la distracción con el rojizo liston que acabó sirviendo para causarle más placer.

—Luci... —fue callada tras un beso necesitado por ambos, silenciando sus voces y dejando como único ruido el sonido de los dedos del mencionado jugando con la parte íntima de ella.

Al intentar ingresar un dedo, la ojirroja se tensó y relajó casi en el mismo momento por las atenciones en su cuello, logrando sentir aquel intruso tocarla en provocación. Tuvieron que pasar minutos para sentir un segundo dedo hacer compañía y el pulgar jugando en su clítoris.

Sus manos habían logrado atrapar sus pechos a la vez que jugaba con aquellas tira de tela en un pecho, dejando el deseo más marcado hasta que decidió darle el mismo trato a su peliblanco.

De forma que no esperaban, la puerta una vez más fue abierta y resonando un par de gemidos, dejando helado a los visitantes; no esperaban ser recibidos ante tal espectáculo y, simplemente, decidieron salir para mayor privacidad ajena.


	6. Tentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pondré más los "summary" y dejaré que descubran mejor el capítulo.
> 
> Por cierto, esperen algo más.

Tras haber llegado para aprovechar la soledad de Sandalphon, el investigador astral logró asustar a su acompañante ante los gestos hechos hacia la chica. Belial sabía que no podría detenerlo en cuestión de una batalla, pero pensó más formas hasta que notó la erección del mayor y decidió palpar suavemente, obteniendo un ligero gruñido.

Con la maldad reflejada en su rostro y el peliblanco distraído, decidió meter la mitad superior de su cuerpo bajo el manto, logrando tener acceso a los pantalones y la erección. Deslizando lentamente la prenda junto con aquella que cubría el miembro erguido, escuchó un suspiro proveniente de Lucilius que notó al azabache entre sus piernas.

—Belial... —Fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de gemir y cubrir su boca, siendo en vano al tomar apoyo en el otro.

La cabeza de Belial se quedó fija con su nariz cosquilleando los blancos vellos del astral, deslizando su lengua alrededor del eje antes de retomar un ritmo y complacer los caprichos.

Alzando sus manos, obligó a Lucilius en imitar su gesto y retirar el manto para ser recibido por la vista del angel caído devorándolo, sintiendo cada roce en todo su ser.

Ante la impotencia de estar con la mitad superior de su cuerpo vestido y su acompañante cubierto completamente, decidió separarlo de su erección y destrozar cada prenda, sabía que no tendría otro uniforme, pero le conseguiría un repuesto.

—Fóllame hasta saciarte, Lucilius-sama —ronroneó mientras meneaba la cadera, obteniendo de forma ruda y sin preparación la polla del ojiazul.

—Maldito seas... Belial... —Jadeó mientras comenzaba a balancearse casi saliendo completamente, dándole empujes duros y profundos.

Como castigo por tal acto, logró hacer fuerza en la polla de Belial e impedirle su orgasmo, escuchando claramente los gruñidos de reclamo.

—Por favor... Lucilius-sama... —gimió Belial, intentando moverse, pero el duro agarre del investigador lo detuvo.

— ¿Por favor qué...? —Gruñó entre el placer y la ira, desatando más empujes contra el punto dulce de Belial.

—Por favor... Por favor... —suspira entre gemidos, intentando recomponerse sin lograrlo completamente — ¡Fóllame y hazme venir, Maestro Lucilius!

Con una última embestida y liberando su agarre, ambos acabaron derramando su semilla, Lucilius en el interior de Belial y éste en el césped. Los ligeros besos dados por el astral en la columna del azabache fueron muy sutiles, consiguiendo ronroneos y gemidos leves de satisfacción mezclado con cansancio.

— ¿Sigues pensando en arrepentirte de sustituir a la chica? —Inquiere Lucilius, retirándose de aquel interior cálido.

—No... No me arrepiento... —gime suavemente, logrando un inocente beso en la comisura derecha del peliblanco.

Sin más que hacer o esperar en el jardín, el astral logró reacomodar su ropa, pero la piel de Belial quedaba expuesta hasta que el manto de Lucilius cayó sobre él.

—Por lo menos cubrirá tu desnudez, puedes quedártelo y usarlo cuando te llame a mis aposentos.

La mirada en él se mantuvo hasta notarlo desaparecer por la puerta, sonriendo cuando sintió algo que no era su típico uniforme en él.

—Sabes mentir a medias conmigo... Cilius... —se puso en pie con algo de esfuerzo y se colocó la prenda, resguardándose del viento que comenzaba a soplar.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

—Luci... fer... —los suaves jadeos brotaban de un par de labios ahora rojos, pero la dueña aún estaba disfrutando de los pequeños gustos otorgados por aquel que aclamaba.

La cabeza de Lucifer permanecía entre las piernas de Sandalphon, devorándola con hambre y ansias que ya no lograba contener. Sabía que no se contendría cuando quisiera poseerla, pero acabó rendido al verla tocarse en su cama. 

Decidiendo que ambos necesitaban el aire, se separó y acostó sobre ella, girándolos para acostarla sobre él. Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar hasta que finalmente los cerró mientras cruzaba los brazos y oculta las seis alas puras. 

Sospechaba que su niña le reclamaría nuevamente, pero no la forzaría a tenerlo en ella. El sueño terminó venciéndolos y descansaron el resto de la noche en un abrazo necesitado por ambos, pero antes logró echar la manta sobre ellos y apartarlos del frío nocturno.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Los primeros rayos de luz lastimaron los ojos de Lucifer, logrando hacerlo parpadear para alejar el poco sueño restante. En un intento de levantarse, el peso extra en su pecho lo hizo recapacitar a la tentativa de dormir junto a Sandalphon.

La chica dormía muy pacíficamente y sin notar su alrededor; el cansancio de la noche debió agotarla hasta tal punto que el mayor tomó ese día como libre y mimar a su castaña.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron nuevamente despertar al primarca, haciendo el esfuerzo por murmurar un suave "adelante" al invitado.

— ¿No interrumpimos nada? —La suave voz inquieta de Gabriel junto la mirada curiosa de Michael hicieron que se separara de Sandalphon, arropándola bien con las mantas.

—Denme un minuto, necesito arreglarme.

Sin esperar otra palabra, la puerta fue nuevamente cerrada para que Lucifer cumpliera su parte.

Dudó en más de una ocasión en ese minuto sobre hacer entrar a las primarcas, pero su mente reprochó el acto e hizo que saliera.

Al bajar las escaleras y entrar en la sala, los cuatro primarcas notaron el cansancio reflejado y escrito en su cara. No necesitaban decir nada, el bostezo proveniente de él fue más que suficiente.

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento... —siseó Uriel, logrando mantenerlo en pie.

—Lo siento, Sandalphon tuvo pesadillas anoche —mintió a medias, logrando encubrirse ante sus ojos a medio cerrar.

—Dame un momento, ya preparo un poco de café —sugirió Raphael, sin esperar respuesta más que un grito alarmado de Uriel reteniendo al primarca de luz.

Notando que estaba nuevamente dormido, ahora sentado en el sofá, lograron maniobrar los cuatro primarcas al dormido y darle un poco de café, haciéndolo despertar.

—Lo siento... —susurró antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a la taza. —Anoche fue muy pesado por ciertos incidentes alrededor de Sandalphon, necesito sacarla lo antes posible.

Raphael sonrió ante tales palabras, nunca había visto tan determinado al supremo, pero aún quedaba la duda carcomiendo su conciencia.

—Lucifer, quisiera hacerte una pregunta.


	7. Intimidad

El silencio entre la pregunta hecha y su gesto, dejaron divagar al primarca para explicar bien su punto.

—Lucifer, ¿por qué salvarnos a nosotros si ella es suficiente para ti? —planteó Uriel, su vista estaba fija en los cerúleos ojos de Lucifer.

—Porque no quiero abandonarlos, me han ayudado a avanzar con ella —explicó brevemente, dejando sorprendidos a los cuatro visitantes, siendo sorprendidos por su sinceridad —. Les debo todo lo que he avanzado con Sandalphon, por eso decidí llevármelos de este sitio.

No esperaron más hasta que lo abrazaron, pero un sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras les hizo separarse para ver a una somnolienta Sandalphon cubierta por la manta y sostenida en el frente por una mano.

—Buen día, chicos —saludó más consciente, importando poco si la veían desnuda.

Sin hacer más señas, Gabriel dirigió a todos a usar sus alas para proteger las ventanas. Nadie entendía el motivo de su descaro sobre andar desnuda y con una manta, pero sus sospechas fueron aclaradas al ver cómo Lucifer la cargaba para ella soltar dicha manta.

No supieron qué ocurrió tras un par de pasos y no escuchar nada; dicha acción los dejó perplejos y esperando más reacciones por parte de la pareja.

—Creo que estarán en su "momento" —susurró Michael a Raphael, notando los asentimientos del susodicho.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero enterarme de su intimidad —sugirió Gabriel, sospechando el asunto.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Sandalphon fue depositada en la cama del primarca peliblanco, sabía perfectamente como tentarlo para conseguir su objetivo antes de la consulta.

Sentir su erección nuevamente en su feminidad la hacía sentirse completa sin importar las capas de tela; con lentitud fue desnudándolo y dejando besos por su piel descubierta.

Cuando llegó a sus brazos, retiró los guantes y se los puso, añadiendo a Lucifer la sensación de éstos en cada caricia recibida.

—Recuérdame no usar guantes la próxima vez —susurró con voz ronca, mordiendo el hombro de la castaña con suavidad.

—No los tendrás más —aclaró entre suspiros Sandalphon, acariciando la polla desnuda de Lucifer con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ante un gruñido de reclamo, la morena se acomodó debajo del peliblanco, haciendo que se posicionara contra su entrada vaginal. Los ligeros empujones simulando penetraciones la desesperaban, quería hacerlo empujarse en una sola vez, pero sentir cómo pellizcaba uno de sus senos y la boca en el otro, logró distraerla lo suficiente.

Con el mayor cuidado, Lucifer fue entrando en aquel tierno orificio y sentir su locura intentando reclamarla en una sola estocada, aunque su autocontrol ganó hasta sentirla contra su pelvis.

—Sandalphon... —Masculló, logrando retener el impulso sobre su castaña adoración.

— ¡Lucifer! — Gimió ella, abrazando al peliblanco ante la sensación de dolor.

El mencionado la notó arquearse y sus guantes deslizarse, decidiendo ceñirlos para ella. Las caderas femeninas lentamente se movieron hasta retirar casi todo el pene y hacer lo mismo hasta meterlo nuevamente.

La desesperación fue reflejada en el beso pasional y cada embestida suave, volviéndola sumisa a él. Cada una fue haciéndose más fuerte y rápida hasta lograr un ritmo desesperado. Las piernas de Sandalphon fueron depositadas en los anchos hombros de Lucifer, aclamando la sensación recibida.

Ante la sensación de no poder resistir su peso, Lucifer la abrazó y cambió sus lugares para quedar debajo de aquella dulce muchacha. Con sentirlo entrar más profundo, comenzó a moverse sobre él con su ayuda e iniciar un nuevo ritmo, uno suave y lento para llegar nuevamente a uno rápido.

Mientras ella buscaba una forma de liberar su placer, posó las manos sobre sus senos y pellizcó los pequeños capullos, liberando más gemidos y logrando acercarse a su orgasmo. Lucifer no conocía tal nivel de sensualidad mezclado al placer, intentando contenerse al parar sin notar los empujes ligeros de ella.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaron por la habitación, pero en el momento donde sus orgasmos se unieron fue su disfrute mayor; evitaron separarse y sustituyeron los gritos con besos con intentos para respirar.

Él sabía que se condenaría a ella cuando sucediera el flote de sentimientos, misma situación con Sandalphon que estaba aferrada a su amado peliblanco, ambos reflejando en sus ojos amor y cansancio.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Pasaron varias horas para que Lucifer reaccionara un tanto desorientado, volviendo a la realidad cuando vio a su ojirroja dormida y abrazada con tanta paz. En un intento por levantarse, escuchó un gemido bajo para mirar hacia sus caderas; no recordaba bien lo sucedido después de hacerle el amor, pero sabía que no la abandonaría.

Algo había escuchado de Lucilius sobre ese tipo de relación, un lazo que no se rompería aunque uno muriera. No escogería nueva pareja por dicho enlace que resulta similar a los votos matrimoniales hechos ante Mithra. 

Decidió acomodarlos en una mejor posición y no separarse, reflexionando bien cada hecho relacionado a la vida de ambos con cada cambio realizado hasta la fecha. Percibió los cambios leves y drásticos, éstos por parte de Lucilius con las amenazas hacia Sandalphon para su desgracia.

Trazando nuevas metas en la vida que compartirían, impulsando nuevos senderos que incluían a los cuatro primarcas cumpliendo o no esa parte de ceder sus roles a la naturaleza.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tras pasar una semana, Lucilius esperaba ver el fracaso del otro peliblanco acerca de Sandalphon y notó su derrota al no sentir aquella pequeña resistencia. Suspiró con derrota para aceptar el cruel final del juego donde Lucifer acabó ganando.

—Cumpliré mi palabra respecto a dejarlos libres —reprochó el astral, desviando su vista de la pareja.

—Pero a mí me tendrás a tu servicio, Cilius —sedujo Belial, terminando por recibir un golpe noqueador.

El detalle de los guantes hechos para su primarca supremo en brazos ajenos le hizo tentativo a poseerla igual que Lucifer hizo, pero el carraspeo ante sus intenciones hizo desecharlo.

—Mañana mismo partiremos, hoy juntaré a los primarcas para avisar —dictó el de ojos cerúleos, ayudando a la castaña al levantarse.

Los vio salir cuando Sandalphon tenía nuevamente su ropa, pero no dejaría ganada la guerra. Lucilius no perdería tan fácilmente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tras tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar por temas personales, finalmente les dejo el capítulo.
> 
> Espero no tomar tanto tiempo en el siguiente.


	8. Lucilius

Tras haber dado por finalizado el chequeo, Sandalphon estaba con la mirada baja e intentando evadir el rostro de Lucifer. Sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo malo tras aquel reproche de Lucilius y su supuesta derrota; la castaña podía ser un poco distraída, pero sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Decidió seguir el paso del peliblanco hasta la oficina donde duraba largas horas encerrado entre montañas de informes; estaba perdido en aquel instante hasta sentir una mano en su espalda.

—Esto ya será problema de Bel, ¿o me equivoco? —Bromeó la ojirroja, logrando sacar una pequeña risa tras escuchar un bufido en la puerta.

—San-chan, eres mala —bufó el pelinegro, siendo abrazado por la chica tras un puchero.

—Me apena no tenerte a mi lado más tiempo, Belial —confesó amargamente, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres del sitio.

Sabiendo que su partida era permanente, decidió hacer aquello que Lucifer prohibió hacer para otros: preparó y sirvió café para aquellos superiores. Se separó de ellos y tomó el interés ante aquellos estantes repletos de libros sin título, evitando hacer interrupciones hasta dar con uno de pasta color celeste.

Al tenerlo en sus manos, decidió ver la pasta frontal para gritar y soltar el libro, alarmando a los demás. El motivo de dicho susto fue que había una imagen de dos personas teniendo relaciones y ella aún sentía vergüenza ver eso.

Tras acercarse los dos hombres y ver la portada, tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Belial escondió una pequeña risa y Lucifer se sonrojó.

No dudó en acercarse por la espalda y comenzar a susurrar propuestas indecentes, evitando que el agudo oído del azabache escuchase, pero el rostro de la morena cometió la traición al reprimir vanamente el deseo.

—Supongo que harán sus "cositas" aquí —canturreó tras ver las manos posesivas de Lucifer sin sus guantes en las caderas ajenas —, así que tomaré el trabajo para que hagan lo que necesiten —concluyó con un gesto picarón, saliendo antes de ser regañado.

Apenas escucharon la puerta cerrarse para desatar aquello cierto salido de Belial, Lucifer comenzó el ataque en el cuello de Sandalphon mientras se restregaba en la cadera femenina. 

Lucifer logró besarla para ocultar los gemidos mientras rasgaba sutilmente la entrepierna de aquel mallón. Sin quedarse atrás, ella logró liberar la erección que escondía Lucifer y acomodarlo en su tierno agujero.

—De haber sabido... que reaccionarías así... —las palabras dejaron de salir tras ser embestida por el ojiazul, tomando como soporte la silla donde estuvo sentado.

No hubo movimiento tras eso, siendo frustrada Sandalphon para mover el largo faldón hacia un lado y moverse lentamente, escuchando un gruñido de su pareja.

—Creo que no tuviste suficiente anoche —masculló en el oído masculino para introducirse de forma tan lenta, torturando al otro.

Poco duraron contra la silla para acabar teniendo sexo en el suelo sin lograr terminar dado a que Sandalphon huyó antes de que el orgasmo los alcanzara.

Tomó nuevamente el libro y empujó hacia uno de los sofás al otro, haciendo que tomara asiento y quedar sentados hasta lograr que la excitación bajara.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•

Tuvieron que pasar tres largas horas donde el peliblanco veía tentado a Sandalphon, pero su humor no era para acorralarla contra una esquina y reclamarla como su mujer nuevamente.

Miró la habitación en orden gracias a ella dado al poco tiempo para hacerlo el mismo a menos que perdiera su día en asear.

El que estuviera ahora llena de polvo era por sus esfuerzos de dejar ordenado todo para su retiro fue para agradecer salvarla, pero viendo aquellos ojos había algo que no cuadraba.

Sandalphon se acercó a su rostro, detallando cada gesto hasta dar con el desencaje: los ojos no eran los mismos fragmentos de cielo.

— ¿Qué se te perdió, Lucilius? —Inquirió la chica mientras evitaba que sus ojos se separasen.

El mencionado se sorprendió, no esperaba ser descubierto por ella tan pronto y arruinar su plan, pero seguía sin entender qué fue el falló.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Reprochó molesto, delatando que no era el primarca.

—Luci no me atacaría como tú hiciste apenas salió Belial.

No tuvo que pasar mucho hasta que un Lucifer con las ropas de Lucilius apareciera frente a ellos. Dejó sorprendido al astral dado que no imaginaba ser atrapado.

Sintiendo asco de aquellas prendas, el ojiazul retiró rápidamente el manto blanco y lo dejó en manos de la castaña, descolocando a ambos antes de hacer arder como Pandemonium aquella oficina.

—Lucilius rompió la entrepierna de mi mallón, por eso me la he puesto.

Apenas iba a lanzarse en contra él para golpearlo y, para suerte de la castaña, los otros primarcas aparecieron agarrando al peliblanco. Les explicó todo el motivo y liberaron a Lucifer, viendo cómo Lucilius desaparecía en el descuido de ellos.

—Ese maldito... —murmuró furioso el de ojos azul cielo, dejando sorprendidos a los demás.

—Lucifer —el mencionado se giró hacia la chica, notando el suave toque en su mejilla —ya ha sucedido, pero no dejé que se complicara la situación.

El suspiro de alivio salió por parte de todos, tomando nuevamente el aliento para partir antes de que se oculte el sol.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Ya llegado el momento de irse, los primarcas extendieron sus alas junto a la morena; sabían que la decisión fue de Lucifer y su libertad la brindó Sandalphon, debían mucho a ambos.

—Busquemos nuevos horizontes dónde sentir nuestra libertad —canturreó mientras se giraba para mirar a los tetra-primarcas sonreír, misma que se reflejó en su cara.

Con todos asintiendo y un pequeño bola con lo esencial en él, se encaminaron hasta una de las orillas para alzar el último vuelo de Canaán y el primero de su libertad.

Desde lejos, Belial sonreía como si la castaña estuviera bromeando a su lado; sabía que la echaría de menos porque fue quien le volvió un lado humano destruido por Lucilius.

—Quisiera saber qué piensa ella de abandonarme en forma sincera.

A pesar de susurrar eso a la nada, el astral escuchó claramente sus palabras y logró sentirse traicionado por su fiel compañero.


	9. 9. Nuevos horizontes

Tras haber escapado de Canaán, los seis liberados decidieron ir lo más lejos para disfrutar aquellos vientos que les daban la bienvenida. Lucifer nunca se separó de los primarcas a comparación de Sandalphon que volaba cual ave sin jaula.

Hicieron varias paradas antes de llegar a Auguste, disfrutando de los paisajes que les regalaba la isla y cada habitante. El peliblanco tuvo que aprender junto a Sandalphon cómo ocultar sus alas y mantener lo mayormente posible su apariencia natural.

Ante todos los habitantes, los seis parecían parejas de enamorados, pero el ojiazul y la castaña realmente se demostraban como tal. No era un secreto para los cuatro primarcas elementales su relación de noviazgo, esto porque presenciaron en primera fila la propuesta por parte de Lucifer.

Habían decidido abrir un pequeño local juntos, sorprendentemente auxiliados por Sierokarte para saber administrarse sin problemas.

—Ya veo, así que una cafetería —mencionó Siero mientras veía los planes iniciales del grupo, dando el visto bueno.

—Pensamos en funcionar temporalmente con café hasta la temporada de verano e invierno, donde la bebida cambia —indicó Uriel, haciendo sonreír al grupo sacando un nuevo punto a favor.

—Bien, les ayudaré a iniciarlo —exclamó la pequeña harvin, haciendo sonreír a todos.

Buscaron las mejores ubicaciones, pero a todos les encantó una con vista directa al mar: perfecto en atractivo visual y comercial; al inicio dudaron dado a que estaban fuera del presupuesto, aunque la mercader ambulante supo darles el título arrendario e indicarles cada cosa.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

—Oye, Lucifer —masculló Sandalphon mientras movía suavemente al mencionado.

—Cinco minutos, por favor... —Masculló contra la almohada el peliblanco.

Tuvo que pasar un año para poder conseguir un departamento en renta que a diferencia de los demás, con su ganancia de la cafetería, compraron un hogar. Prefirieron hacer pequeños ahorros y conseguirse los pequeños lujos que anhelaban.

El débil abrazo por parte de la castaña hizo girar a Lucifer, dejando su atención completa a aquello que tuviera por decir. Un suave suspiro brotó de los finos labios femeninos, tentándolos a ser besados.

— ¿Crees que podamos tener vacaciones de nuestro negocio? —Susurró ella mientras pasaba un dedo desde los labios hasta el pecho, mismo en que hizo figuras imaginarias.

—Sería difícil si nosotros dos tomamos la decisión —suspiró antes de besarla, haciéndolo de forma tierna y lenta —, debemos hablar entre todos ese aspecto.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Al paso de los meses llegaron a un acuerdo entre primarcas, dado que Sandalphon atendía el local, donde el verano trabajarían medio turno al habitual, dejando la oportunidad de divertirse en el mar.

Casi en forma simultánea, otros seres ángeles hechos por Lucilius terminaron visitando la cafetería y charlaron con los demás, notificando el pésimo trabajo de Belial y un estrés aumentado del astral.

Ese día hicieron un pequeño plan para nuevos clientes dado al aniversario de apertura, dado al año de invertir con Siero para iniciar sus ventas.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Un par de meses más tarde, Michael y Gabriel se preocupaban al no ver llegar a Sandalphon; ella era la primera persona en abrir el negocio y recibir los clientes, pero esta vez no sucedió. Les resultó extraño ver al supremo primarca abrir y atender con un poco de dificultad porque no era su área de trabajo.

—Sandalphon se sentía mal, la dejé descansando —lamentó imperceptiblemente mientras decía sobre su castaña.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos pasaron para verla llegar y atender los nuevos clientes, tomando órdenes y servir. Le molestó estar pocos minutos encerrada y otros tantos en correr a trabajar.

— ¡No me dejes encerrada nuevamente, Lucifer! —Reclamó mientras sobaba tiernamente su vientre, dejando perplejas a las chicas y confundidos a los tres hombres.

—Sandalphon... No me digas que... —Hablaron al unísono las primarcas, chillando felices cuando el asentimiento de Sandalphon dio noticias.

Nunca mencionó las recientes aventuras íntimas entre el ojiazul y ella, pero estaba de sobra hablarlas dado al embarazo extraño logrado. Cuando le explicaron a Lucifer, terminó desmayado mientras le evitaban un cruel destino contra las mesas.

El uniforme de Sandalphon había cambiado a una bermuda café oscuro junto a una chaqueta blanca y un top hecho de vendas gracias a las otras dos dueñas; no iba a dejar todo hasta que decidiera el momento perfecto de su descanso, mismo que arrastraría a Lucifer para los cuidados mayores y "torturas", definido así por Gabriel.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

— ¡Mika, Gaby, orden de las mesas tres y nueve! —Llamó a ambas, extendiendo las bandejas con los pedidos.

El que la dejaran trabajando tras el mostrador era su fastidio con las mismas reclamaciones sobre su embarazo. A pesar de llevar ocho meses y un vientre medianamente notable por la forma semicurva de apoyarse, seguía enérgica para llevar los pedidos hasta que un leve pinchazo cruzó la columna y volverse un quejido silencioso en su boca.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar de sus rubíes ojos, desapareciendo de la vista hasta que Gabriel notó el fallido intento de no preocuparlas. Volvieron todos los pedidos locales en forma para llevar, cerrando temprano y correr con el médico mas cercano. Desgraciadamente, trabajaban solas ese día y la presión cayó en Sandalphon como co-fundadora.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Horas más tarde, con la ojirroja fuera de riesgo y quedando en un susto con el nacimiento de un pequeño niño, Lucifer entró alarmado hasta la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

Una pequeña cuna se ubicaba al costado izquierdo mientras ella descansaba, se notaba increíblemente agotada. 

—Perdona no avisarte, Luci —un susurro cansado se hizo presente, mostrando el rostro sonriente y cansado de ella.

No esperaban hacer más retrasos, pero esa criatura recién nacida merecía toda la atención posible; agradecían a Gabriel el enseñarles los cuidados más necesarios para la crianza.

Decidieron abstenerse por un largo tiempo de intimar, su decencia imploraba eso por la voluntad ajena del otro.

En ese mismo lapso, ella se volvió más estricta con respecto al negocio, tomando el poder de manejar todo y recibir las sugerencias de todos, clientes y los mismos primarcas.

Poco después cerraron el negocio y dividieron a cada uno el pago correspondiente, extrañando tal negocio.


End file.
